Which of these numbers is composite? ${49,\ 67,\ 73,\ 89,\ 97}$
A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 67, 73, 89, and 97 each have only two factors. The factors of 49 are 1, 7, and 49. Thus, 49 is the composite number.